


The Big One

by hardxoxoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Minhyuk, Cheerleaders, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Submissive Wonho, Teasing, Thighs, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, WONHYUK RISE, Wonhyuk - Freeform, ass eating, cheerleader minhyuk, football player wonho, jealous minhyuk, jersey kink, powerbottom minhyuk, rival team, they are clean, thigh fucking, uh yeah i needed this soooo, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardxoxoo/pseuds/hardxoxoo
Summary: Minhyuk and Wonho were that couple that had to let everyone around them know they fucked on a daily basis. Minhyuk was very straight forward and blunt when it came to the fact he shackled down the hottest guy on campus, he had him wrapped around his finger. What he won't tolerate is a cheerleader from their rival competition who tries to snatch his man in front of him on the first night of the season, at a party in front of everyone, on his mans lap. Oh no, Minhyuk was not going to tolerate that ladies.





	1. Practice

 

Minhyuk groaned, today was not going to be a fun day. Coach had called for an extra portion of practice for the day so they could get their routine down to the nitty gritty. They were perfect _ already _ , what was the point of calling for practice _ again _ when they had one this morning? Minhyuk wanted to honestly strangle his coach. Coach Kim was the sweetest person you could ever meet, but when it came to game days, especially the first game of the season where they had to go all out, she was a horrifying monster who drilled them to tumble till their bones cracked.   

 

“I know hate is a strong word but I hate her today” Minhyuk snapped as he stretched next to the only two other guys on the cheer squad who were also his best friends, Hyungwon and Changkyun. While the water boy for the football and cheer team, Kihyun sat on the grass next to them and engaged in conversation.

 

“You don’t _ hate _ her, you just hate that she called for practice the  _ third time  _ today” Changkyun groaned out as Hyungwon pressed down on his back, as he sat on the field and leaned forward to stretch towards the tip of his toes. 

 

“She really is nervous about football season starting again, especially since the Cube cheer squad has been getting a lot of attention during their competition season, apparently they are going to be our rivals at regionals this year” Kihyun said as he chugged on a water bottle, it was _ too hot  _ to be outside right now. 

 

“Yeah I know, but three times today? That is just ridiculous! Not even the boys practiced three times today and it’s _ their _ game tonight!” Minhyuk let out exasperatingly.

 

“Well they didn’t have summer off, you know that better than anyone. You wouldn’t stop complaining to us how Wonho wasn’t dicking you down twenty-four seven because he was at practice the whole day and then when he did come home he instantly fell asleep. Yet when you did get laid we would be notified in immense detail of how good he ate your ass, believe me we heard it all. A little too much information by the way” Hyungwon let out in mild disgust as his nose scrunched in slight discomfort when Kihyun helped stretched his legs back.

 

“Well  _ excuse me  _ for letting my friends know when I get a good rim job thank you, we are all best friends we must keep no secrets” Minhyuk let out and Changkyun snorted.

 

“Well keep your sex life a secret please” Changkyun said Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

 

“Well when you all finally decide to get laid and dust off those crusty and highly  _ unused _ flirtation skills you three have I am pretty sure you could get deliciously rimmed too” Minhyuk winked and dodged the water bottle Kihyun chucked at him.

 

Soon their attention was caught by the sounds of the obnoxious whistle, thankfully it wasn’t their coach but the football coach who had to always announce when the boys were about to head out on the field. 

 

“Speaking of a delicious rim job” Minhyuk’s eyes glazed over his boyfriend who walked out with the rest of his team. He always looked so much  _ bigger _ in his football gear. He already had a big build to begin with, biceps that were twice the size of Minhyuk’s head. Thighs so large and muscular, Minhyuk could never hold back from rutting against them,dry humping so filthily, whenever he had the chance. Shoulders broad and pecs so  _ deliciously big _ , Minhyuk always got a size or two smaller for Wonho whenever he buys him shirts. Last but not least those  _ abs  _ that were just heavenly and a perfect bonus. 

 

Minhyuk’s mouth started to water as he openly checked out how  _ huge _ his boyfriend was, it just fed his strength kink every time. 

 

“Minhyuk close your mouth, we get it your boyfriends hot, but we don’t need to see you practically fuck him with your eyes” Kihyun let out.

 

Snapping out of his daze, Minhyuk looked towards his friends . 

 

“What can I say I love a **_big_** package” Minhyuk giggled and the other three rolled their eyes. He turned his attention back to the football team walking out on the field and called for Wonho’s name as he waved his hands.

 

Wonho who was talking to their team captain Shownu and fellow teammate Jooheon about their game plan for later that night when he heard his boyfriend call out his name. 

 

“ _ Ten minutes _ Wonho, last time we practically had to force you two apart to get some drills in. You both can fuck later” Shownu warned him and Jooheon laughed, throwing his head back. 

 

“Don’t be jealous Shownu hyung, if you grew some balls and got laid on the daily you wouldn’t be so uptight grandpa” Jooheon teased and Shownu wrangled him in by the head and put him in a headlock.

 

“Yah hyung! Hyung! I tap out I tap out!” Jooheon said slapping at the tanner mans bicep and forearm. Wonho jogged over to his boyfriend, Jooheon and Shownu’s fight slowly fading away as he walked towards Minhyuk.

 

“Ten minutes Wonho, I mean it!” Shownu yelled and Wonho saw Minhyuk roll his eyes.

 

“Is he still mad about that one time?” Minhyuk asked as he gripped onto the shoulder pads of Wonho’s football gear and Wonho heard the two other cheerleaders and water boy groan.

 

“It was not one time, yall practically dry hump before every practice, you both act like you don’t share an apartment together” Changkyun chewed out and Minhyuk turned to him with a glare. 

 

“We do not!” Minhyuk let out. Hyungwon snorted.

 

“Sure okay, well we will be rounding up the newbies and getting them game ready, we don’t want to witness you both tongue fuck each other” Hyungwon let out in disgust and headed to the bleachers where the squad was sitting.

 

Turning his attention back to Wonho, Minhyuk let out a pleased hum when the said man started to give him deep kisses. Plush lips moving against his, slowly turning lustful when tongue got involved.

 

“Mmmm” Minhyuk purred out as he pulled Wonho in closer by his shoulder pads, strong veiny hands came to grip his hips and flush their crotches together.

 

“Hey baby” Wonho grinned as his little sex minx of boyfriend had his eyes clouded with lust. 

 

“Hi” Minhyuk giggled out when Wonho lifted him up so effortlessly and carried him over to sit on the bleachers, arms coming to wrap behind Minhyuk’s back, helmet in hand, as he rearranged them to have Minhyuk straddling him. Minhyuk gripping on those gigantic biceps, mouth watering as he felt them flex underneath his grip. His strength kink always becoming dominant when it came to them having joint practices.

 

“I heard this was the third practice today that coach called for” Minhyuk rolled his eyes as rocked lightly against Wonho’s crotch, almost feather like, hands coming to grip a handful of his ass. 

 

“Don’t remind me please, I want to strangle her” Minhyuk said nipping at his boyfriends lips, blood rushing straight to them and creating such a pretty flush. 

 

“I know something even better you could do with those hands then to use them to choke someone out.” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow as he brought his right hand to lay across Wonho’s pecs. Fingers skimming down his torso, dancing spiderly against his crotch. 

 

“Yeah? What could I do with my fingers? Enlighten me baby” Minhyuk whispered against Wonho’s lips, tongue teasing along the seam, teeth nipping lightly. Pulling at the flesh.

 

“If you dip your hand in a little  _ deeper _ i’m sure you can figure it -” Wonho cut off with a groan when Minhyuk slipped his hand in his football pants, gripping his cock, wrapping his large fingers around it, they were big enough to barely fit around his girth. 

 

“Should I jack you off right here? Huh? Have you _ fuck _ into my hand while my squad and your team are on either side of us. Most likely knowing what we are up to. Huh? Tell me baby, you know I don’t like it when you don’t answer me” Minhyuk said as he tugged at his cock, trimmed nails digging into the head of his cock, causing Wonho to hiss into the others mouth as they made out hungrily. 

 

“Edge me, I wanna fuck you in the showers when practice is over, a good luck fuck for tonight” Wonho breathed out and Minhyuk grinned.

 

“You want me to edge you? Want me to get you so close to orgasm then take it away? Be hard for me all practice, watch me from across the field as I stretch. Stare at my ass and think about pounding into me huh baby?” Minhyuk told Wonho as his pace started to gain speed, tugging at his boyfriend’s cock thoroughly, rubbing the pre cum around with his thumb. Feeling the veins along Wonho’s dick grow angry, protruding more and more with each second, along with his balls that start to tighten up as his orgasm gets closer. 

 

“Yes, wanna be hard for you all practice, wanna save my cum to fill you up so good later. Wanna fill you like you deserve’’ Wonho was thrusting his hips into Minhyuk, causing the boy who was straddling his lap to bounce with each raise of his hips.

 

“Mmmm you’re such a good boy for me. Gonna fill me up so good, you know how much I love to be full of your cum. Such a generous boy I have” Minhyuk kissed at the others lips hungrily. Wrist aching with the speed he was jacking the other off at.

 

“Fuck baby!” Wonho gripped Minhyuk’s ass tighter, blunt fingers digging deep into the flesh over the spandex.

 

“I’m c-close. Baby i’m close” Minhyuk continued his speed, waiting for the right moment to cut Wonho off. When Wonho stopped bouncing Minhyuk in his lap from his thrusts body tightening as he got ready for his orgasm is when Minhyuk immediately stopped and took his hand out the others pants.

 

“Fuck!” Wonho’s body shook as it was denied an orgasm, his cock and balls twitching profusely, an angry red as Minhyuk licked at his fingers where they were dirtied with pre cum. A shudder goes through Wonho’s body as he controlled himself from just saying fuck it and have Minhyuk finish him off. 

 

Pecking Wonho’s lips, Minhyuk grinned. Pulling back, to stare at the very obvious and  _ very hard _ cock straining against the football players pants. 

 

“Be a good boy for me at practice today, and i’ll give you more than one orgasm when we hit the locker rooms later. Hmmmm how does that sound? Filling me to the brim then cumming all over my pretty face, my good boy would like that wouldn’t he?” Minhyuk purred into his older boyfriend’s ears. Nipping and pulling at the lobe.

 

Wonho couldn’t help but nod, looking over his boyfriends shoulders as he sees a few teammates and Minhyuk’s friends shake their heads as they were used to the heavy PDA the couple performs. Also glancing over the newly appointed cheer squad members, a few young freshman who look scandalous. Wonho’s attention broken when he let out a deep groan when Minhyuk pinched at his hard cock through the fabric of his football pants.

 

“Yes baby I would love that” He sucked at Minhyuk’s neck, leaving a new hickey next to the one he previously left last week that was now fading away. 

 

“Mmm now be a good boy and go practice for me” Minhyuk got up from his boyfriends lap, gave him a farewell peck before turning to walk off the bleachers. Before he could get a feet steps away, a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back against a sturdy chest. 

 

Wonho initiated a heavy lip lock, all teeth and tongue, Dominating over the kiss as Minhyuk relaxed in his hold, breath becoming ragged. Pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them, Wonho heard in the distance.

 

“It’s been more than ten minutes Wonho!!” Shownu shouted. 

 

Breathless Wonho stood up. Hands on Minhyuk’s waist. 

 

“I’ll see you soon baby” Wonho winked before he jumped off the bleachers and blew Minhyuk a kiss before running over to his teammates and put his helmet on. 

 

Minhyuk grinned to himself and walked off the bleachers towards the cheer squad, the freshman making eye contact and blushing pink as they looked away. 

 

“You practically scarred the poor freshman to death, I would have thought you would at least give them some warning before hand.” Changkyun told him, hands on both his hips. Minhyuk giggled before he turned to the freshman cheerleaders and announcing,

 

“Listen up, that big one over there. The one with that fat ass is  _ mine.  _ You girlies can look all you want, just know the only one getting the dicking from that is me….Actually don’t look _ too  _ much” Minhyuk proclaimed before Hyungwon rolled his eyes and Kihyun snorted as he arranged the crate of Gatorade jugs. 

 

“Oh also fair warning, I would head to the showers as soon as possible and finish up as quick as you can. I left my poor boy with a huge hard on and he gets restless when denied, so unless you all want to get up close and personal with my naked ass, I suggest you go home and shower, or you will get real acquainted on how gay sex works” Hyungwon shook his head and sighed and Minhyuk threw his head back and cackled loudly as some of the girls turned pale. 

 

“Sex addicts I tell you” Kihyun grunted out as he carried the crate of Gatorade over to the players. 

 

Minhyuk giggled as he looked over at his boyfriend doing drills with his cock still straining against his pants, he couldn’t wait for practice to be over. 


	2. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk gets his face fucked in the locker rooms showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very lightly looked over so sorry for the grammar mistakes and such. UGH IM NOT READY FOR THIS COMEBACK LIKE IM SCREAMINGGGG. anyway my twitter is @ kookmeramen ^^
> 
> P.S : I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CHEER LEADING I DEAD ASS WATCHED VIDEOS FOR THIS SHIT SO DON'T COME FOR ME PLEASE

 

“All right ladies hit that tumbling right a consecutive 5 times and then you are free to go!” Coach Kim yelled out at the squad. 

 

Everyone groaned, it’s been a total of 3 hours since they’ve been practicing. It’s currently five pm and the game tonight was at eight. All Minhyuk wanted to do was shower and  _ sleep _ , until he had to wake up and get ready. 

 

Everyone lined up, Coach Kim a few feet away from them and one by one the squad started their tumbling, their ticket out of practice. Head lolled to the side, Minhyuk watched the freshman go first as he and his friends stayed at the back. 

 

“Okay I take back what I said about you hating her earlier, I am fucking exhausted. She is treating this as if it’s a boot camp.” Changkyun said, forehead and sideburns dripping with sweat, hand on his hip as stood next to him.

 

“Damn fucking right, I almost walked right off this field. I’ve had enough!” Hyungwon said and Kihyun chuckled at them as he walked up and started handing out water bottles to the cheer squad.

 

“All three of you look worn out” They took the water from Kihyun’s offered hand and let out a huge sigh.

 

“Thanks Kiki but you are right, my body hasn’t been sore like this except for that one time Wonho started to bulk up and he first started to get big. Oh ladies lemme tell you when my legs went fucking numb! I swear to god I woke up and could not move my limbs -” 

 

“We get it thank you!” They all cut Minhyuk off as they did not need him going into specific detail of what Wonho did that caused him to be so sore.

 

“Well I guess i’ll see you all at the game later, practice is almost over and you three will need the two hour power nap………. I’m guessing not you Minhyuk” Kihyun said as he looked over at the end Minhyuk’s gaze and saw that Wonho was staring back with a very sexual tension filled gaze. Kihyun rolled his eyes,

 

“Jeez, you both act like fucking hormonal pre teens, take a fucking break from each other” Minhyuk’s retort was cut off since he was now in the front of the line and it was his turn to start his tumbles. 

 

“By the way, Freshman! Those who wish to try out for being a flyer, you better watch our Senior Minhyuk tonight, he is the best flyer we’ve had in awhile, he will also be one of the judges for the auditions. I recommend not getting on his bad side.” Coach Kim yelled and all the freshman yelled back in confirmation. 

 

Minhyuk winked at everyone before hitting a combo of a cartwheel, roundoff, double back handspring and then ending it with a back tuck. 

 

“Very good! Minhyuk you are dismissed” Minhyuk walked passed the squad waving excitedly, passing by Hyungwon who murmured

 

“ _ Show off _ ” and continued on his way to the the football boys locker room. 

 

Giggling to himself, he passed by all the teammates who were chit chatting by their lockers, towels wrapped around their waist, a steam filled room. Minhyuk waved at a couple people he knew before proceeding to the showers that were located at the back.

 

Passing the ice baths, Minhyuk was a few feet away when his name was called by a voice and he  backtracked his steps to stand by the door. Shownu the voice who called him was sitting in his deeply filled ice bath with Jooheon in the tin tub next to him.

 

“No funny business Lee Minhyuk, it’s game day and we  _ do not _ need any distractions” He told him with a very stern voice and Minhyuk’s eyebrow raised. 

 

“Since when have  _ I ever _ been a distraction?” Minhyuk said fake appalled. Jooheon who was in the other tub in the room snorted. Minhyuk threw a playful glare, before walking closer to Shownu’s tub. 

 

“You know, if you ever take that offer Wonho asked you. You could join us you know, my good boy just wants to please his baby after all. I could help you loosen up and release all that  _ tension _ in those big muscles of yours” Minhyuk’s fingers skim across his shoulders and biceps that were leaning on the tubs rim. 

 

Shownu got choked up and shied away from the boys touches. 

 

“J-just don’t be too long please and c-clean up after yourselves” Shownu stuttered out before Minhyuk’s playful mood was broken and he threw his head back and cackled. 

 

“I’m only  _ joking _ Mr.Captain” Minhyuk winked at him with a smirk before he left the room and headed to where his boyfriend was in the shower stalls.

 

“One day he’s gonna really get you” Jooheon said laughing as he saw their captain with a rosey blush on his cheeks. 

 

Minhyuk whistled once he stepped into the showers, players walked around naked but soon covered up when they noticed the cheerleader was in the room. 

 

“Don’t cover up on my behalf, especially something that big boys” Minhyuk giggled and he heard Wonho’s dorky chuckle before he turned around and stared at his boyfriend. 

 

“Baby stop teasing them, besides I know you came and brought your pretty self for something  _ much bigger _ ” Wonho said, shameless as soap suds dripped from his body, leading down to where the V shape cut out on his hips and trailed deliciously over a cock that was still hard since the beginning of practice.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes trailed over the mouth watering view before slowly making his way to Wonho, whose thick hands came out and gripped his hips, pulling him flushed against him. Cheer outfit now partially soaked. Minhyuk turned his head to look over his shoulder at the few who were still in the stalls and said

 

“I’d leave now boys unless you want to stay for a show” Minhyuk winked and brought his attention back to his big hunk of a boyfriend. 

 

“You know i’m always up for showing you off baby but now right now. Right now I just need you. Everyone out” Wonho commanded and the other players left quickly, leaving Wonhos shower the only one running. 

 

Humming to himself, Minhyuk stood back and slipped his cheer outfit off , then stretched jutting his ass out as reached up and arms pulled back. 

 

“You know I jokingly teased Shownu about the threesome offer again and he still blushes like a tomato” Wonho chuckled when Minhyuk stepped back under the shower, wetting his hair and rinsing off the first layer of sweat and dirt from today’s practice. 

 

“One day we will full fill that double penetration kink of yours, one day my baby. Your lucky I love you so much that I’m willing to share you with my best friend for a  _ night. _ ”

 

Wiping away the water on his lids he opened them to turn to Wonho who stared at him with such hunger. 

 

“I know I know, we both know he has a crush on Kihyun anyway but is too scared to do anything. Besides it’ll be practice for him” Minhyuk grinned.

 

Changing the subject to the sexual tension filled room Minhyuk proceeded with

 

“Did you think about me all during practice baby?” Minhyuk said, rubbing himself over the soapy muscular body his boyfriend possesed. 

 

“Mmm I did. I thought about fucking you on that field in front of everyone whenever I looked over and saw you stretching and bending yourself in half. I thought about the way your ass jiggles everytime I pound into it” Minhyuk started to suckle over his boyfriends meaty pecs, a veiny hand coming up to grip his hair tightly. 

 

“Yeah? Do you imagine the lewd sounds we make when I have you fill my hole over and over again with cum, it dripping out so filthily as you continue to ram into me. Creating a cream around your cock. You love it though don’t you” Wonho hissed when Minhyuk bit at his nipples, pulling at them.

 

“You love when you feel me up with _ loads of cum _ , stuffing me full. Then plugging me up for later on. Adding more and more throughout the day until you unplug me and it comes flowing out. Dripping over my balls, covering my thighs, like when I wear those pretty pink thigh highs and garters. Cum dirtying them, making them wet and slippery for you so you could  _ fuck _ my thigh, don’t you baby” Wonho was out of breath and light headed as he imagined everything his boyfriend was spewing out. 

 

“Yes baby. I love when you get so pretty for me and I dirty you up, Fuck!” Wonho shouted when his boyfriends large hands comes around his cock and squeezes tight. 

 

“Yeah? How about if you win for me, I’ll dress up real pretty for you?”

 

“Yes p-please baby” Minhyuk smirked as he dropped down to his knees on the white tiled floor. 

 

“My good boy, now all I could think about was sucking your thick cock all throughout practice so I am going to do just that, but you better wash my hair as I do it. We still need to shower after all” Minhyuk winked up at him before without warning he swallowed his boyfriends cock whole, lips and nose touching the base. 

 

Gasping Wonho thudded against the cold shower wall, the hand in Minhyuk’s hair gripping tight as his boyfriend tightened up his throat.  Head thrown back he closed his eyes and focused on the sensations that was happening below to his hard cock. 

 

Dick feeling numb as his boyfriend sucked with force, lips tight, tongue deliciously wet and hot. Tongue moving back and forth on the underside of his length, teasing the veins, making them bloom as blood rushed further south. Pulling off of his cock with no warning Minhyuk nipped at his balls.   
  


“Don’t forget my hair, be a good boy and listen to me or i’ll leave you with blue balls” Wonho nodded before reaching over and reaching for the shampoo and poured some in his palm before bringing it back to Minhyuk’s scalp. Choking on his spit as Minhyuk went back down on his cock. 

 

Rubbing it around, Wonho massaged it into Minhyuk’s hair and bit his lips as he held in his groans every time Minhyuk used his teeth to lightly scrape over his cock, dick twitching in Minhyuk’s mouth. 

 

“Baby…….baby. Lemme fuck your face, please. I wanna fuck into your throat” Minhyuk hummed pleasingly and slowly slurped off of Wonho’s dick, saliva dripping from his plumper bottom lip and the head of Wonho’s precum mixed cock.

 

“Yeah? Why should I let you fuck my mouth? You haven’t done a good job of washing my hair” Minhyuk’s hands that were on Wonho’s muscular thighs started to lightly scratch at the quads.

 

“I promise baby I’ll give you good aftercare of cleaning you up, please let me fuck your mouth. I’ll be a good boy, I’m  _ always _ your goodboy” Minhyuk hummed in thought, head tilting to the side making him look like a cute kitten, hair messed up with shampoo from Wonho’s firm grip he had.

 

“Fine, but you better fuck my throat  _ raw.  _ You know I like the feeling everytime I have to swallow and it’s a bit painful, I get to think of the naughty things we did together” Wonho nodded his head like a child before bringing both of his hands to wrap around the back of Minhyuk’s skull and positioning his angry red cock head to the seam of his boyfriends lips. 

 

Minhyuk’s tongue comes out to lick a fat stripe up the underside, lips opening to barely suckle the head in and stare up into his boyfriend's eyes which were now heavily dilated and seem almost black, drunk off the lust. Without giving any further warning, the hands that caressed Minhyuk’s skull now tightened and the finger grip was almost painful, the force Wonho would use to grab a football. 

 

Not wasting anymore time, Wonho prepared his stance against the wall and thrusted full force into Minhyuk’s awaiting mouth. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his cock bend to the shape of his boyfriend’s throat and let out a loud groan.

 

“Fuck baby! Your mouth is always so ready for me. My cock fits so perfectly down your throat” Wonho grunted out as he slams Minhyuk’s face against the base of his pelvis. Minhyuk breathed in through his nose loudly as he pinched at Wonho’s butt for him to go faster.

 

Stretching out his thighs wide, with a firm grip. Wonho continued to repeatedly slam his cock down his boyfriends throat, Minhyuk gagging from the rough behavior, eyes dripping tears, edges of his mouth stretched so wide that it starts to burn. Yet he  _ loved it _ , loved the way he **let** Wonho use him. Mouth creating filthy sounds as he gurgled disgustingly from the friction of the cock in his mouth. Sliding in and out at a fast pace. He wanted more though, he wanted Wonho to fuck his mouth so hard he passed out from the pressure on his head and the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. 

 

“Fuck ! Fuck fuck fuck, so fucking tight, your throat is closing up on me baby. Fuck its so tight. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” Wonho repeated out loud, muscles in his thighs twitching, pecs bouncing every time he pulled Minhyuk’s head to slam into the base of his. 

 

Minhyuk’s knees turning red and aching as he kneeled on the floor, body losing strength, the only thing keeping him upright is the deathly grip Wonho had on his skull. 

 

Very close to an orgasm, the football player was thrusting so hard into the cheerleaders mouth that his balls slapped against Minhyuk’s chin every time he slammed into his throat. The feeling of the ladders teeth through his lips hitting the pelvic area of his cock, slowly starting to form a sensitive area that will later turn into a bruise. 

 

“Im cumming down your throat baby, fucking swallow it all” Wonho let out an animalistic type growl as his balls shrink up tight into himself and he lets out the load he was wishing to release all day. His balls covered in spit as the twitched with his released. 

 

Spilling it all into Minhyuk, the boy on his knees looked up through very teary eyes and blinked happily as he swallowed his boyfriends cum that left a thin coating around his mouth and throat that somehow soothed the rawness just a bit. 

 

Pulling out with a pop and very choked up breath Wonho sighed deeply, thighs shaking from the harsh orgasm and the stance he held the whole time he was fucking his boyfriends mouth. Minhyuk gasped loud, mouth stretched to his limits, lips a deep shade of red, jaw heavily slacked as he took in rapid gulps of air. 

 

“My good boy fucked my mouth so good, everything aches” Minhyuk croaked out as he was lifted up into Wonho’s arms lightly and was given kisses all over. 

“I’m glad I could please you baby, now lemme clean you up and take care of that pretty cock of yours hmm?” Minhyuk nodded and before Wonho sunk to the floor, he twisted the shower head off and brought it down with him. Changing the pressure to a much lighter one and rinsing his boyfriend off. 

 

Minhyuk who was usually sassy, now behaved like a kitten once his energy was fucked out, he curled into his boyfriend and closed his eyes sleeping as he let Wonho take care of him. A warm cloth coming to wipe lightly at his face and shampooed rinsed out of his hair. 

 

Kissing were continuously giving during the aftercare and Minhyuk purred happily, strong calloused fingers then came to poke at his entrance and his eyes went wide open as he stared up at Wonho who shushed him.

 

“I’m gonna take care of you now baby, don’t worry” Minhyuk keened out as cold fingers that were lubed with spit pushed through his entrance and he curled back into his boyfriends strong chest. Fingers soon multiply as they fit inside of him, curling to poke around and locate his prostate.

 

Minhyuk let out a shriek when Wonho found his prostate in no time, teeth already nipping on his raw lips and fingernails digging into his boyfriends thick biceps as the fingers inside him worked quick to bring him to an orgasm. 

 

“Close baby?” Wonho asked and Minhyuk could only nod his head as he used the little strength he had left to rock against the fingers inside of him. Tightening up, Wonho stuffed all four fingers deep inside as he could, knuckles almost breaching the entrance as he felt his boyfriend squirm on his lap and letting out a cracked moan as he came. Cum spurting out so prettily Wonho was entranced as he watched the wave of an orgasm take over his boyfriend. 

 

Coming down from his high Minhyuk smiled up happily and sleepily at his boyfriend.

 

“Thank you my good boy” He whispered and leaned his head up to pucker his lips out and Wonho dipped forward to capture them in a soft kiss. Then pressing kisses on the corners of Minhyuk’s lips as he knew those areas were the most sore.

 

“Now let’s head home and take a nap, we still have about an hour and a half before we have to head back over here for the game” Minhyuk nodded before his boyfriend stood up, still in his arms as he draped a large towel over him and turned the water off. 

 

Packing up his things with one hand, before heading back to the lockers and sat Minhyuk down on a bench as he dressed him in some sweats and an extra sweater he had. Wonho then quickly dressed himself before packing up his duffle bag. 

 

The locker room was silent as everyone quickly left the second Wonho demanded it, but what they didn’t know was that one person stayed behind.

 

A cough caught the couples attention and Shownu walked out the ice bath room, a very obvious tent in his pants as he held the keys up in the air and used his large duffle bag to cover his crotch.

 

“You didn’t give me a chance to hand you the keys so you could lock up…….so I had to stay behind and wait till you were finished” Wonho smirked

 

“You should have joined us then, you know Minhyuk has been asking for it” Shownu who was red in the face looked at the fucked out expression Minhyuk had on his face as he laid on the bench.

 

“Um….anyway, let’s go so we can rest before tonight” Wonho nodded before picking up his boyfriend in his arms again bridal style and headed to the parking lot. Before walking away though Minhyuk let out

 

“The offer will always stand Mr.Football captain” Minhyuk winked tiredly and even in such a state he still had to be a tease.  

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how long this story will be, but my otps in monsta x involve minhyuk. I say i am ot7 but um im hella soft and hard for minhyuk so fight me. Also you all see that chemistry, like Minhyuk wants to get dicked down so bad by Hoseok. Anyway my monbebe twitter is @kookmeramen and my nsfw acct where I post AU's is @hardxoxoo, message me there or check both for updates on whats going to be happening with this fic :P


End file.
